I need you
by GreenInside
Summary: Norrington jumped up, his gun pointing at the intruder. His eyes went big as the person turned around. He lowered his pistol. "Elizabeth." "James." She whispered. And then: "I need you." Norribeth, rated K   for some violence at the end.


**A.N.:** So this is my first Norribeth fanfic. I'm a massive supporter of those two, nearly cried my eyes out when Norrie died in AWE.

Story is set around said scene in AWE, considering that Elizabeth took Norrington's offer to stay in a proper cabin. Rated K+ for violence in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirated of the Caribbean, the guys who own it do. Although I once had a dream about owning Norrie... Nevermind, ignore my jabbering.

Have fun with the story!

He heard the floorboards creak outside his cabin. Someone was walking up and down the corridor in front of his door. James Norrington opened his eyes at once. After being on this ship for weeks, months, he knew what it took to survive here. Carefully, trying not to make a noise he reached for his gun which laid on this bed table. He turned around in his bed, so he could see the door. To is great surprise, he could see light shining through the gap between door and floor. 'Why take a light?' Norrington thought. 'That's way too risky.' The steps had stopped right in front of his door. Norrington held his breath. He could see the door handle move and sat up, the gun still in his hand, pointing at the door. Suddenly, the door opened and someone swept inside. Norrington jumped up, his gun pointing at the intruder. His eyes went big as the person turned around. He lowered his pistol. "Elizabeth." He looked at her in surprise. She was still wearing those Chinese clothes. She looked him in the eyes, her expression unreadable. But there, there was something in her eyes... Sort of... 'No.' James thought. 'No way. Don't even think about it.' They stood there, just looking at each other. "James." Elizabeth whispered suddenly. She took a step, lessening the space between them. "James." She whispered again. And then: "I need you." She took one more step, and suddenly, she was so close, hugging him and pressing her face to his chest. He dropped his gun and hugged her back. He could feel how delicate she was; breathe in her sweet scent of something that smelled like lavender and jasmine. "Elizabeth..." was all he could say. She looked up and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I... I thought I would never see you again. After you had disappeared, I didn't know what to think, you were gone, and I... I... I realised that I need you. I need you, James, more than anything else." "But... Will?" "Will... I loved him. I think I still love him somehow, but he's drifting away, I'm losing him." He looked down at her, not sure what to say, he had been deceived by her before. "I... I can't believe you." "I know. And I know that it's my fault. I know that there's nothing I can do to make you believe me. I'm sorry." She looked down. He stared at her hair. "Promise.", he said. She looked at him in surprise. "I know it's childish, it's no guarantee that you are telling the truth, not at all. But... it would make me feel better. Promise that you mean it." For a moment she just looked at him. "I promise." she said, looking straight into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her.

James Norrington was the happiest man on earth. He looked at Elizabeth, lying next to him. Her soft, white skin, shining in the moonlight that came through the window in his cabin. Her big brown eyes, looking at him with something he had never seen when she looked at him, the only time he had ever seen it was when she broke their engagement by choosing Will Turner over him. Back then, she looked at Will with this expression in her eyes. He could still remember how much it had hurt him to see her look at another man like that. And now that look was just for him. He took a stand of her golden- brown hair and played around with it. She smiled at him. He smiled back, but suddenly something came into his mind and he stopped smiling. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "We have to get you and your crew off this ship. I can't stand the thought of you being condemned and hanged afterwards." She nodded. "You're right." They got dressed. He couldn't stop looking at her, neither could she stop looking at him. As she opened the door to get out, he turned her around and kissed her once more passionately. Then he looked her straight into the eyes. "Whatever happens, promise me that you'll do what I say." He could see that she didn't agree with that, that she was scared of what could happen. But then she nodded. "I love you, Elizabeth Swann." He opened the door, and after checking that no one was there, he went out, holding her hand in his. They went down to the prisoners. James opened the door and looked at Elizabeth's crew. "Follow me." He said. They gave him a confused look. "Quickly!" he urged them. In this moment, Elizabeth stepped forward and gave her crew a short nod. They nodded back and made their way out of the cell.

"Quickly. Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." "You're not coming with us?" Elizabeth stared at him, something like fear in his eyes. "I had nothing to do with your father's death…but that does not absolve me of my other sins. I don't deserve to be with you." She looked at him, the fear now turned to panic. "Come with us. James, come with me." Her voice was trembling, so was she. He knew that he was cruel, but he couldn't just wander off with her, leading a happy life after all he had done. His conscience wouldn't allow it. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Who goes there?" Bootstrap had discovered them. Norrington pulled his sword. "Go.", he said without looking at her. "I will follow." He could feel her gaze upon him. "You're lying!" He turned around to look at her. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined. Not even now." After hesitating for a moment, he leaned forward to kiss her again, refreshing the memories of the wonderful time they've had, just moments before. He knew that this was the last time he'd kiss her, and he saw in her eyes that she knew that, too. "Remember what you promised me? Go, now.", he ordered. She hesitated, but then climbed onto the rope. At this moment, Bootstrap came around the corner. "Back to your station, sailor.", Norrington commanded. Bootstrap looked at Elizabeth and the crew, escaping, then back to Norrington. "No one leaves the ship.", he growled. "Stand down." Norrington tried to sound confident, but he couldn't stop his voice from shaking just a little bit. So many thoughts were racing through his head, so many pictures, Elizabeth smiling at him. 'Is this the end?' he asked himself. "That's an order." "That's an order...", Bootstrap whispered. "Part of the crew, part of the ship.", he started chanting. "Part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship!" "Steady, man!", James interrupted him. But he couldn't stop him. "Prisoners escape!" Bootstrap shouted, loud enough for the whole ship to hear. Norrington's mind was racing. What to do, where to go, how to save Elizabeth... "Belay that!", he shouted at Bootstrap, pointing his gun at him. "James!" He turned around, he saw Elizabeth who was trying to climb back to him. 'No. Not that. I did all this to save you, I'm not going to see you die!' He glanced back to Bootstrap, then back to Elizabeth. He could just climb onto the rope, follow Elizabeth... But that wouldn't be right. He didn't deserve that. A pained expression showed on his face as he shot through the rope. He wasn't only shooting that rope; he was also shooting his dreams, his happy future with Elizabeth that had been so close, yet could never be reality. He saw her fall. As he turned around to Bootstrap again, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Bootstrap had put his sword right through him. All he could feel was this pain, it was everywhere in his body, occupying his thoughts and emotions. But then, suddenly, he saw her face again. Once again he felt her lips touching his, felt that happiness running trough him. And at the same moment he knew that his guilt was forgiven. He died, saving the one and only woman he loved. Relief took over the pain as he fell down. He could hear Elizabeth scream his name. 'I'm so sorry, my love', he thought. 'Be happy.' He could hear the footsteps of the other fish men, could hear how they whispered "the Admiral... The Admiral is dead." Everything blurred before his eyes. Then one of the fish men was shouting "The Captain is coming!" and there is was, Davy Jones' face, right in front of him. Norrington breathed heavily, almost unable to think clear. He heard Davy Jones' voice, asking him "James Norrington, do you fear death?" 'No!' he wanted to scream. 'No, because there is nothing to fear anymore.' But he was too weak to say it. Instead, he lifted his sword that was still in his hand and pushed it into the creature's shoulder. "I take that as a 'no'", Jones said, before pulling the sword out of his shoulder. But by that time, Admiral James Norrington was already dead.

**A.N.:** Yeeah, I know I didn't give them a happy end... But I couldn't. As much as I love those two together, I don't think it would work. Elizabeth is free and wild and stuff, and he loves the navy too much to just let go. Also I think that he has got this inner confluict, he is feeling guilty for the way things have turned out. But in a way, it is a happy ending, for him at least (I actually have a small grudge against Elizabeth because she chose Will over James). So. I hope you liked it, James Norrinton 4 life! ;)


End file.
